Por Siempre
by Vinisa Nocturna
Summary: ¿El? orgulloso, engreido, anti sociable y antipatico. ¿Ella? muy parecida a el. Tan semejantes que se repelian como imanes de un mismo polo, tan parecidos... que no pudieron evitar enamorarse. Reto del foro "El Destino de una Estrella"


Bien, como ya había dicho, esto si resulto un reto para mí. Aunque debo confesar que me divertí mucho al hacerlo.

Sé que esperan romance y les juro que trate, pero esto fue lo que resulto.

Y como los deseos de la retadora son ordenes para mí, pues nada de flashbacks, ni de drama.

Así que espero que les guste.

* * *

**Por siempre.**

**YATEN PVO**

-Me voy –_ Anuncie ya encaminándome a la puerta del estudio con mi chaqueta en mano. Estaba cansado, fastidiado y hambriento._

_Escuche los reclamos de Taiki a mis espaldas, acompañados por los inevitables berrinches de Seiya. Que si era muy importante, que si debía estar lista, que si esto, que si lo otro._

_¡Bah!. Si tanto le interesa que su canción este lista, pues que se apure a terminarla, y que me llame cuando todo esté arreglado. Yo no tengo por qué gastar mis valiosas opiniones en una cursi canción que el tonto de mi hermano se encaprichó en componerle a la niñata de Serena. _

_A fin de cuentas ella no es de mi completo agrado. Es demasiado… melosa y asfixiante. No, esa es Mina. No importa. A fin de cuentas es lo mismo, dije que me voy, y me voy._

_Presione el botón del ascensor esperando que no tardara mucho. Supongo que podría bajar por las escaleras, pero estando en el piso 17, descarte la opción de inmediato._

_Finalmente el ascensor se abre. Se encuentra vacio. Perfecto. Subo y observo como el indicador comienza la cuenta regresiva indicando el descenso._

_Yo por mi parte solo espero que las puertas no se habrán hasta llegar a la planta baja. Lo último que me gustaría de momento es tener que compartir el ascensor con una fans enloquecida._

_-¡Maldita sea mi suerte! –Pensé internamente cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el piso 14. Las puestas se abren y reconozco de inmediato a una de las amigas de Mina… ¿Rita? ¿Reny? ¡Rey!_

¿Subes o no?_ –le pregunte exasperado cuando ella pareció haberse petrificado al verme._

-Ah, sí, gracias Yaten -_Finalmente entro y la puerta se cierra. Yo me recargo en una de las esquinas y cierro los ojos sintiendo que mi exasperación sigue aumentando. Y en especial porque odio la mirada de las bobas admiradoras. _

_-Seguramente querrá empezar una charla de lo más superficial – pensé oponiéndome rotundamente a la idea. Sin embargo, ella permaneció en silencio y yo comencé a sentirme curioso. -¿Acaso no piensa insinuarme nada?-_

_Abro los ojos y la encuentro concentrada en un libro de historia. ¿Historia? ¿Es enserio? ¿Ella me está ignorando por un libro de historia?_

_Repentinamente me sentí ofendido._

_Fijo mi vista nuevamente en el indicador del ascensor. El piso 6 y sigue bajando._

_De pronto, todo se sacudió y el ascensor se detuvo. _-!Maldición!-_musite sin pensarlo. Y en ese momento las escaleras no me parecieron tan mala opción._

-¿Esto pasa muy amenudeo?- _me pregunto ella._

_¿Acaso tengo cara de conserje? -_No lo sé_ – fue mi simple respuesta. Busque mi celular y no lo encontré. _–¡Maldita sea!_ – volví a refunfuñar comenzando a molestarme._

-Por favor, no me digas que eres claustrofóbico –_ me pidió ella con una extraña mueca en su rostro._

_Me pareció graciosa y no pide evitar soltar una ligera carcajada. ¿Yo? ¿Claustrofóbico? –_No, no lo soy. Solo no me gustan los espacios cerrados.

_Ella rodo los ojos y yo volví a reír al darme cuenta de la contradicción en mi respuesta. _

_Recupere la compostura._

_Ella introdujo su libro al bolso para después dejarlo en el suelo. Acto seguido comenzó a bajar el zipper de su chamarra. _–Espera –_la detuve _-¿No tendrás planeado intentar seducirme? ¿Cierto?

_Una vez más rodo los ojos al tiempo que tomaba aire.- _¡Ya quisieras! Pero no. No estoy tan desesperada por un hombre. Además, tú no eres mi tipo._ – me respondió terminando de sacarse la chamarra, para después extenderla en el suelo y sentarse sobre ella._

_Oficialmente estaba ofendido. _-¿A qué te refieres con que no soy tu tipo?_ –Pregunte con un poco de curiosidad morbosa - _¿No te gustan famosos, ricos y apuestos?

_Ella sonrió mirándome a los ojos –_De esa clase si son mi tipo definitivamente, pero yo me refería al tipo engreído, orgulloso, anti sociable, arrogante… y demás características particulares del famoso Yaten Kuo.

_Sonreí de lado. Esta chica empezaba a simpatizarme. _– ¿Tienes celular? Tal vez deberíamos llamarle a alguien.-

-No lo traje, pero si quieres puedo llamar a Mina por mi inter-comunicador._ –me propuso con una amplia sonrisa burlona._

-No es necesario, gracias –_ respondí con la sangre a medio congelarme. _

_La sola idea de tener a Mina Aino del otro lado de la puerta gritando mi nombre, y esperando a lanzarse sobre mí en el momento que saliera, hacia que ese elevador comenzara a resultarme acogedor._

_El ambiente quedo en silencio por un par de minutos. Sin poder evitarlo desvié mi vista hacia ella, notablemente intrigado por su falta de interés hacia mí. Y la encontré recargada al muro del ascensor con los ojos cerrados, como si intentara dormir._

-¿Acaso no te incomoda estar aquí metida?-

_Abrió los ojos y me miro fijamente. -_Para serte sincera, empieza a molestarme más la compañía que la situación.

-¿Dis-cul-pa?-._ Ella volvió a rodar los ojos y un segundo después comenzó a reír a carcajadas como resultado de un bochornoso sonido producido por mi estomago._

-Estuve toda la mañana en el estudio de grabación y no he probado bocado._ –Me defendí –_

_Ella continuo riendo mientras buscaba en el interior de su bolso. Un segundo después extendía hacia mí una barra de granola. –_Toma, quizás no sacie tu apetito pero por lo menos detendrá los rugidos –_ volvió a soltar la carcajada._

_Literalmente la fulmine con la mirada. Tome la barra de granola y la comí de dos o tres mordidas mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro._

-Empiezas a marearme ¿Por qué no te sientas?_ –me pregunto._

-¿Y ensuciar mi traje? ¡Ni loco! Con la suerte que parezco tener el día de hoy, seguramente estará un paparazzi afuera, listo para fotografiarme el trasero sucio.-

-Sí, tiene razón ¡Que escándalo seria eso!_ –Se burlo descaradamente _– Si quieres puedes sentarte aquí.- _palmeo a su costado sobre la misma chamarra en que ella estaba sentada- _Prometo no intentar aprovecharme de ti.- _y ahí estaba una vez mas su burlona sonrisa._

-¿Porque estas tan tranquila? ¿Acaso acostumbras quedarte encerrada en los ascensores?-

-Tanto como cualquier persona normal_- Me respondió con burla._

_Yo me recargue nuevamente en la pared aun estando de pie. Ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos dándome la oportunidad perfecta para observarla. Llevaba puestos unas tenis, uno shorts de mezclilla y una camisa de botones blanca ligeramente escotada, que desde mi posición me brindaba una ventajosa vista de sus senos._

_Trague saliva. -¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?- me reprendí internamente. Y un segundo después, la seguí observando. Su diminuta cintura, sus perfectos y rojizos labios._

_Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado. Eso de iniciar una conversación no era lo mío. Pero definitivamente me sentía intrigado por esa chica._

_

* * *

_

_**Dos meses después**_

_**REY PVO**_

_Una ligera risita se escapo de mis labios._

-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?_ –Me pregunto mi acompañante. Yo me gire hacia el acurrucándome contra su pecho desnudo._

-Recordaba la ocasión que nos quedamos encerrados en el ascensor. Fue muy cómico ¿No te parece?

-Yo más bien diría que fue revelador.

-¿Revelador? A que te refieres._ –Me sentí intrigada por su respuesta._

-A que fue allí donde me di cuenta que tú podrías ser la mujer perfecta para mí. Y al parecer tenía razón._ –Deposito un ligero beso en mi frente._

_Yo levante la vista para poder verlo a los ojos_ -¿Y qué fue lo que más te cautivo? ¿El decirte que no eras mi tipo, o el reírme de tu estomago rugiente?-

_El sonrió –_Creo que fue la perfecta visión que tuve de tu escote._ – Me confesó para lanzarse sobre mí y comenzar a besarme apasionadamente mientras sus manos se deslizaban sin ningún pudor por mi cuerpo desnudo._

_Debía admitirlo, estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese tonto chico engreído, y los últimos dos meses habían sido la gloria a su lado._

_Pasábamos muchas tardes juntos, pero eran muchas más las noches que disfrutábamos la compañía del otro. ¿Quién diría que ese chico arrogante y orgulloso resultaría ser mi hombre ideal?_

-Eres feliz-_ pregunte de pronto. El detuvo sus caricias quizás sorprendido por mi pregunta. Me estrecho nuevamente en sus brazos atrayendo mi cuerpo contra el suyo._

-Lo soy cuando estoy a tu lado._ –Me respondió dulcemente. Yo sonreí.- _ Dime ¿Qué te hizo enamorarte de mí? ¿Qué soy famoso, rico y apuesto?_ –Me pregunto de pronto, mostrándose divertido._

_Yo lo pensé por un segundo – _De hecho creo que fue Mina_ –le respondí tomándolo por sorpresa. – _Ya me tenia harta con su Yaten para acá… Yaten para allá, Yaten, Yaten… ¡Ya veía tu rostro hasta en la sopa!. Supongo que por tanto vivir rodeada de ti, a través de ella, a fin de cuentas no pude resistirme a tus encantos. Después de todo "Al que anda entre la miel, algo se le pega" ¿No crees?

_El sonrió ampliamente_ -Bueno, supongo que finalmente tengo algo que agradecerle a Mina_ - reconoció comenzando a besarme nuevamente. –_Por cierto, es hora de que les digamos a todos que estamos juntos. ¿No te parece? Quizás deba invitarlos a cenar a un restaurante lujoso y darles ahí la noticia.

-¿Tienes esperanzas de que Mina no nos mate en un lugar público?

_El sonrió -_Supongo que eso sería un punto a favor. Además, quiero que presumas a tus amigas mi regalo, y a su vez, yo quiero presumirte a ti.-

-¿Un regalo?_ –Pregunte emocionada._

_El amplio su sonrisa y se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al armario, lo cual me brindo la oportunidad perfecta para deleitarme con la gloriosa visión de su cuerpo desnudo._

_No pude evitar pensar en lo diferente que era el conmigo, tan dulce, tan sensible, tan amoroso. Sin duda nadie lo conocía como yo. Porque solo yo, conocía al verdadero Yaten, y me encantaba.._

-Es una sorpresa. Así que cierra los ojos_ -Me pidió. Yo le seguí el juego. Me senté en la cama envolviendo mi cuerpo con la blanca sabana de seda y cerré los ojos._

_Escuche sus pasos acercarse.- _Bien, puedes abrirlos_. - Me informo. Yo lo hice, y de inmediato y por instinto, contuve el aliento al encontrarlo incado frente a mí, con una dulce mirada en sus ojos, y con una pequeña cajita negra en su mano, que contenía el más hermoso y reluciente anillo que hubiera visto en mi vida._

-Rey Hino-_ Pronuncio mi nombre sacándome de mi asombro, solo para lanzarme al más hermoso sueño. – _Te amo, jamás creí llegar a decirlo. Pero tú has cambiado completamente algo que yo creía permanente en mi vida… mi soledad. Y te amo por eso.

-Te amo porque tú has traído a mi alma la gota de dulzura que le faltaba. Porque al entrar en mi vida me has salvado de mi mismo, y me has regalado la más hermosa de las existencias, una en la que tu estas a mi lado, en la que puedo y deseo soñar en el mañana, en un futuro en que añoro que estés junto a mí, por siempre…

-Así que hoy te lo pido, se parte de mi futuro, se mi esposa, y juro amarte cada día aun más de lo que te amo ahora, por siempre…

_Mis lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas. El tomo el anillo y con suma delicadeza, lo deslizo por mi dedo. _

_Mi corazón tenía tanto por decir, y aun así mis labios se quedaron mudos. El se acerco aun mas a mí, y me regreso el habla con tan solo un beso- _Si, por siempre_…_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

A mí si me gusto, aunque inicialmente resulte con algo parecido a una comedia, pero bueno, fue evolucionando hasta el romance.

¿Empleé bien el refrán? La verdad es que me quede con dudas, pero el significado que encontré por ahí me mando.

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
